


you’re safe with me

by tomxdaya



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peter has PTSD, and michelle is a concerned girlfriend, no smut (yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomxdaya/pseuds/tomxdaya
Summary: Peter Parker has PTSD and Michelle is a concerned girlfriend. Literally just fluff





	you’re safe with me

“Well, that’s it, I’m completely done with studying for this damn chemistry test and I’m exhausted.” Michelle groaned as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Peter lazily smiled at her from his comfortable spot on the floor. His wall clock read 11:04pm, and although it was Friday night and they didn’t have school the next morning, their brains felt completely fried. “So uh...” Michelle began. “Should I drive home or should I..” 

Peter cleared his throat awkwardly. “You can stay here if you want.” He glanced shyly at her. This was something they hadn’t done yet in their four weeks of dating and he figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask. 

MJ smiled awkwardly back. “Uh, yeah! Yeah. I’d like that.” 

Peter grinned and stood up a little too quickly as he stammered, “Yeah, uh, cool! I’ll just um. I’ll get like. Clothes? Yeah, clothes. If you want me to.” 

“Sure, yeah.” 

While he was rummaging through his pajama drawer, MJ studied him, embarrassingly in awe of him and his total care and attentiveness for her. It wasn’t something she was used to. 

He found what he was looking for and turned around, plaid boxers and a science pun t-shirt in hand. She gracefully accepted them with a swift kiss to his cheek as she stood up to change. Peter coughed and turned around quickly. She rolled her eyes at his blatant embarrassment and changed into the clothes, lying down on his twin bed when she was done and patted the spot next to her. He laid down next to her and, because of the small space, he took her in his arms and intertwined their bodies. (It was definitely just because there was no room otherwise). 

MJ sat up and looked down at him. “I forgot to turn the lights off. Hold on.” She stood up and reached for the light switch, unaware of Peter’s panicked face. When she switched them off and darkness enveloped them, she turned to hear his heavy breathing and took one look at his triggered expression and immediately went to him, confused and worried. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Peter, breathe. What’s going on?” She rushed, hugging him to her body and studying his every expression. 

And Peter couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was being transported to Titan again, fading away into literal nothingness as the last thing he saw before it took him was Tony’s anxious face. 

Michelle didn’t know what to do, this had never happened before, so she waited for him to calm down. Holding him closely and whispering “breathe” over and over again was the only thing she knew how to do. 

As his breath started slowing and his heartbeat dipped closer to normal, she turned his face to hers. “What’s wrong?” She tried to stay calm. 

“I- the lights. Please get the lights.” 

She nodded quickly and stood up again to turn on the lights again. “I’m sorry, Em.” He said as tears started leaking out of his eyes. 

Alarmed, she sat down and took his hand. “Peter, what’s going on?” 

It took him awhile to respond. After a moment, “PTSD.” 

She knew he had it, it was never something they’d deeply discussed, but she had no idea that the dark was that extreme for him. “Does that...does that trigger it? The darkness?” She swallowed. Peter nodded. 

“Peter, shit, I’m sorry. I had no idea.” 

“Em.” He smiled shakily up at her, stroking her cheek with his fingers. “Em. No. It’s okay.” 

She took a breath and nodded, lying next to him again as he held her close to his chest. “You being here makes things so much better. You make me so happy, MJ.” He said, running his fingers through her hair as she studied him. He took a deep breath. “I just- I haven’t been able to sleep with the lights off in months.” He stated plainly, tears welling his eyes again as she hugged him tightly, kissing his chest, and then his hand that was playing with her hair, and then his lips. 

“It’s okay. You’re safe with me, I promise.” She whispered. He nodded, his eyes falling shut in pure exhaustion. “I know,” he said as his breaths grew steadier. She felt him drift off slowly as she laid awake staring at the lit ceiling, holding his hand and feeling his arm under her waist. And slowly, she let the heaviness of sleep take her too, with only the concern for Peter on her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more chapters to this? Or like add one-shots and make it all a grand story? Leave comments :)


End file.
